


The Help

by HeWhoShallNotBeCaughtReadingFanFics



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 17th Century, Daddy Kink, M/M, Non-Sexual Slavery, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoShallNotBeCaughtReadingFanFics/pseuds/HeWhoShallNotBeCaughtReadingFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It came from the help. That’s the point of having them, isn’t it? They so much as fade into the background, which was exactly what they needed. Madison suggested it, Burr agreed, but Jefferson? He put it all into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Help

**Author's Note:**

> I like to refer to this this little number as "Dead White Guys Sinning while I'm on Thanksgiving Break". 
> 
> Before we start reading, let's talk about William Lee! William Lee, otherwise known as Billy or Will, was Washington's actual right hand manservant. Most of the information about him, I took from Wikipedia and my U.S. History course that I'm taking this semester. He was actually the first slave that Washington set free himself because he had fought right next to him in the war. He was pictured in the backgrounds of some of Washington's portrait and is known as one of the most documented African Americans of his time which is cool for me to learn more about my culture. I just wanted to share this piece of black history with you!
> 
> Disclaimer: I haven't written anything that wasn't poetry in about six months, so if there's anything that you see that you're like "ehhhh not diggin' it", let me know by commenting below. Furthermore, I feel like I should make this a thing. I literally took the last line from the song "We Know" in the musical and ended it with my story. I do not own this line nor the characters. I felt uneasy not citing my sources for the first time in months so I just wanted to make that clear.

“Sally, dear? I have a task for you,” He rarely ever came down to the fields by his own will. Jefferson had grown up around slaves for all of his life yet there was still a distance between each other. He simply thought of them to do his bidding, unless one of them were to catch his eye, hence Sally. However, usually, they stayed out of business like this. “I see you linger with Washington’s personal servant whenever I send you to deliver my personal letters. I need you to bring him to me. Tell him I need his eyes.”

\---

There had to be a secret that the Democratic Republican party was just not seeing. Virginians were supposed to flock together, right? Then, how did Washington manage to disregard almost every argument they had ever made in exchange for Hamilton’s long, drawn-out essays? There must have been something that they had been missing.

“Maybe he’s just testing you, Thomas. I mean, he’s a general! He could just want to see how you would win over the cabinet, your strategy. It’s all a trick, manipulation. After all, how do you think he made Alexander his right hand man?” Madison suggested seated in his personal estate.

Jefferson paced the floor.

“And then what? I sit here and suffer as I wait for him to slip up so Washington to see us? No. It wastes too much time. He’ll have our country in ruins by the time that happens. We have to act and act now.”

“Well, what makes Hamilton so great anyway?” Burr added, bored at the window seal.

As Jefferson thought, he stopped in tracks and immediately spat out, “he has an idea and the means to let everyone know it... and I hate him for it,” and starts pacing again. “I don’t know what Mr. President sees in him.”

Madison’s back straightened, confident in his new idea.“Wait a second, fellas. What if that’s the problem? We have to keep watch on Washington and see what he sees.”

Burr looked up from his view of outside. “You might be onto something, James.”

“How?” Jefferson retaliated, “We can’t be seen. He’d know and besides, we have to keep our work going or else someone will be suspicious.”

“The workers.”

Jefferson and Burr let out a simultaneous “No”.

“No, wait. Hear me out. We get to keep working on getting our plans through Congress and they’re our own personal spies. Thomas, Aaron, you must understand.”

Jefferson ended his pacing and sat on top of Madison’s desk. “Slaves are not to be trusted and you know why, James.”

“Well, no. I don’t know. You hold so much power over them, Thomas. Even if things were to go south, you get to show the others just how much power you have and make an example out of them. It’s called fear, Mr. Jefferson; you should use it sometime.”

“He’s got you there,” Burr chimed in.

Jefferson glared at the both of them and pondered on the idea and its consequences.

“I’ll make some arrangements.”

\----

“Mr. Jefferson, sir. You wanted to see me?”

Jefferson took a look at Washington’s personal servant. The man was quite tall, back straight and confident like he deserved his right to be there. However, he kept his eyes low, not daring to make eye contact with the owner. His clothes were tattered yet they were classy enough to be known that he was of higher ranking than the other slaves. Jefferson could tell he knew his place.

“Washington’s boy, yes? State your name.”

“William Lee, sir.”

“Sit, my boy. I have a proposition for you.”

Reluctantly, Lee sat down, leaving only the desk separating them between each other.

“I understand that you know Washington quite well. You served in the war directly by his side. Now, you remain his manservant. You spend a lot of time together, haven’t you? You’re his huntsman, his valet. You even groom him. Is this correct?”

Lee nods his agreement.

“Is this correct?” Jefferson asks, harsher.

“Yes, sir.”

“Well, William. Why aren’t you with him now?”

“He dismissed me for the night, sir. He has an appointment tonight with Mr. Hamilton. I am not to be within the premises.”

A tense silence fell over them.

“How far are these premises you speak of?”

“I am not allowed in the upper levels of his house.”

“You’re a long ways away. Won’t he be needing you after his meeting is over?”

“No, sir. He has dismissed me for the entire night.”

“How often does this happen?”

“With all due respects, sir, this is private information that should only be exchanged with the consent of my master.”

“Lee, what would you do if you were free? I understand by your wonderful assertiveness that you are very loyal to your master. You are not like the others. You’re... different. You have no business being pushed around by Washington. If you do this for me, I can assure you of your freedom.”

“And if I do not, sir?”

“Then, you should know your consequences.”

Jefferson left the gaze of the slave’s eyes and lingered across the room towards the large whip leaning against the corner of the room. He cocked his head to guide the servant to see what he saw.

“What do you want from me?”

“Spy on him when these meetings go on. I want to know everything. If you hear a creak from the floor, I want to know about it. Do I make myself clear?

Lee nodded.

“Now, can you write?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Write exactly what you hear and give it to Sally when you’re done. She will bring it to me. Do not put me on, Lee. I know what’s real and what isn’t. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then it is settled. I’ll be expecting your letter within the next week.”

Lee stood up from his chair and made his way towards the door. As he crossed the threshold of the room, he heard Jefferson add, “Oh, and Lee? Washington knows nothing of this.”

\----

The door slammed behind him as he prowled after Hamilton.

“You need these votes, Alexander. You can’t keep targeting the Democratic Republican party. They’ll turn on you. Do you understand?”

He pressed Hamilton’s body against his desk with his own.

“You know what else I need, Mr. President?” Hamilton instigated, in between placing tiny kisses  along the other’s jaw.

“Something to shut you up?”

“Precisely. Or something to make me talk even more.”

“I like the first one better.”

“I bet you do.”

Their lips grazed each other and soon their slow paced licks increased to ravenous bites, all teeth and spit. Washington sucked on his bottom lip as Hamilton groaned.

“Shhh... we’ll be heard.”

“By who? And another thing! Speaking of being caught, you need to stop calling me son in public. Someone might catch on.”

Washington threaded his hand through the other’s head and tugged it down to expose his neck. He bit down and sucked on the skin that met between his neck and shoulder, leaving a small bruise.

“Bothers you, doesn’t it? The fact that you can’t call me Daddy back,” Washington replies as he rolled his hips against Hamilton’s and something in Hamilton’s inhibition broke. He wanted more. The secretary started to rut against Washington’s thigh faster and faster.

“Turn around.”

Hamilton turned towards the desk and bent over. He was happily greeted with Washington’s hands unbuttoning his breeches and slowly kneaded his ass. However, it was short lived and he did not feel anything. He whined in response.

“Relax. I’m getting olive oil.”

He slicked his fingers and carefully inserted one inside the younger man. As he felt Hamilton’s body relax, he slowly began to pull back and push inwards again. Washington took the moan that accompanied the action and began moving faster, inserting another as requested.

“Oh, for God sakes! Sir, I need you.”

Washington took his time oiling his cock. It served Hamilton right for being so disobedient all week, teasing him with those words in the letters he’d burned immediately after reading them. Oh yes, Washington took his time with Hamilton. He was the only person to make him slow down and appreciate the now. Even Eliza nor Laurens hadn’t managed to do that. No, only Washington and he was determined to make sure that he knew.

He took his head and circled around the rim, making Hamilton squirm underneath him.

“Please...”

“Are you gonna be quiet for me?”

“Yes, sir.”

He slid in just the head as Hamilton’s grip on the desk gets hard and his knuckles go white.

“Are you sure?”

A nod, face contorted into a grimace.

He glided into the other and started to thrust into him. He made sure that each of them were slow and deep and suddenly he snapped his hips forward. A gasp escapes the man under him and he tries very hard not to groan back in response. He sped up his thrusts, unable to help himself.

“You’re such a good boy. Being all quiet for me. Wanna hear you say my name,” he muttered, after sucking on his earlobe.

“Daddy...”

Washington snapped his hips forward.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t hear you. Who?”

Hamilton filled the room with spilled shouts of Washington’s name as Washington himself whispered a string of profanities. However it was not until Washington finally touches Hamilton that he comes messily on top of the thankfully clean desk. The feeling of his dick being squeezed inside of him alone was enough to make Washington pull out and spill his seed onto the other man’s back.

For the first time, aside from their heavy breathes, the room was silent.

The first thing that Washington did was take the handkerchief from inside his jacket and wiped up the mess he had made as well as the mess created on his desk and tucked himself away. Meanwhile, Hamilton fixed his breeches and attempted to fix his hair back to the way it was. They held no eye contact, but a mutual silence instead.

“You will make an appointment with the Democratic Republican party and make arrangements with your plans with the Federalists. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Goodnight, son.”

“Don’t call me son,” Hamilton warned, “Goodnight, Mr. President.”

\----

“Men, I hold before you the most vital piece of evidence that we have against Hamilton. Whatever is said in this letter does not leave this room. Do you understand?”

Burr immediately nodded, excited to hear what truths lie in Jefferson’s hands. He sat in the triangle of the dim lit room next to Madison and the mastermind. It was well past sunset, but there needed to be no suspicion of any meetings between the three of them. Who knows who was after them?

They all gathered next to the candle as Jefferson opened up the letter.

“ _Jefferson,_

_After spending a considerable time looking for my opportunity to spy on my master, I am required to tell you that before reading what I have encountered that I am in no way, as you so eloquently said it, “putting you on”. In fact, what I have heard with my own ears is the complete opposite. That being said, I would like you to know that I am in full neutrality over my master’s decisions, but I do wish to have stayed ignorant in these recent discoveries._

_On the night of last Thursday, I was dismissed for the night and was, once again, not allowed in the premises of the upstairs of Washington’s home. However, like many of the free men, he does not believe in the competence of my people. In the room kept for the slaves who work in the house, there is a closet. This is no ordinary closet. There is a hidden staircase, which leads to the attic. We keep this room for the fugitives, but not many come around in these trying times. I hid up there and carefully positioned myself to find where the most noise was coming from and suddenly, I understood everything. I realize that you men are down on you luck, but in the most casual way of putting this, they decided to---_ ”

“Whaaaat?!”

“ _This may sound false, but I have nothing to lose that isn’t already gone. I have heard sounds that you could not believe. There are rumors about my master being a father figure to Secretary Hamilton, but I will never look at him the same way when he calls him son. In order to not be heard from upstairs, I stayed there for a long while after. If he has not made an appointment with your people already, then he will soon enough. They were my master’s orders._

_In retrospect, despite my master’s actions, I am anxiously awaiting your arrangements for my freedom. The next time I see Sally, I would like it to be with a letter of my sale. I_ _n other words, please do not put me on, Mr. Jefferson._

_William Lee_

_P.S. Please burn this after you have read this. I refused to be revealed as a disloyal traitor to both my people and my master._

The fireplace burned and crackled as the men sat together, deciding what to do or trying to believe what was really said. Could it all have been a lie?

Burr was the first one to finally address what everyone else was already thinking, “Well, what are we going to do?”

Madison answered immediately, “We’re going to burn the letter.”

“What? No!” Jefferson replied.

“Yes, we’re going to burn it. You said it yourself, Thomas. What happens in this room stays in this room and we’re going to burn it. I did not say that we weren’t going to do anything about it. Let’s just burn it, you’re going to buy Lee his freedom, and we’re gonna fix this.”

“How,” Burr inquired.

“Yes, Madison. How are _you_ going to fix this?”

“We’re going to wreck this little affair the only way I know how... with another affair. I’ll hire this couple I know, the Reynolds. They handle business like this.”

Burr, skeptical, questions, “You do know how risky this sounds, right?”

“Please,” replied Madison, “rumors only grow. We both know what we know...”


End file.
